


Describe Me.

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [278]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Getting Together, M/M, but not necessarily soulmate, word marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where words appear on your body to describe you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describe Me.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an unspoken rule about the marks, and it is to never let anyone see them. It’s not really a rule, per se, it’s just something that Clint has learned early on in life. The marks are nothing but solid reminders of his weaknesses. These are words that tell your enemies what would hurt you most, and to a guy like Clint Barton that’s a terrible thing. 

All across his body, words like: ‘unhealthy obsession with pizza’, ‘compassionate’, ‘afraid of complete and total darkness’, ‘hates hearing aids’, ‘loyal’ are painted on skin to remind him that he’s human too - that, no, SHIELD did not turn him into a robot on his first years. The words fade and new ones appear from time to time. The one that says ‘has a problem with authority’ is gone 2 years after he became Phil’s charge. That one he liked. 

But there is one that appeared just after losing the ‘has a problem with authority’ mark, and this one was more troublesome than any of his marks combined:

‘is in love with Phil Coulson’

Clint’s not really sure when his feelings towards Coulson even started changing from professional to… well, not so professional. As soon as he saw the words just above his left hip bone he knew that there was no way to prove the words wrong.

That’s how stories were told of Barton’s legendary escapes from medical. The junior agents found the stories amazing, the medical upgraded their security measures, the higher ups didn’t really care about those kinds of shenanigans. So long as Clint could perform on his best at his next mission, then he could lick his wounds in the privacy of his quarters all he liked. Besides, it’s not like Barton didn’t have the knowledge to fix himself back up whenever he stumbled.

Some people speculate that the reason why Barton always tried to escape was because Medical was really just that bad with their job. It made for some interesting rumors. Barton just shrugged whenever someone asked him why. It’s even come to a point where Coulson himself drags him back to Medical and makes him stay. God knows how Clint’s managed to keep anybody else from seeing the words for so long. 

The only one who knew the real reason was Natasha and the first time she saw it, she gave Clint a look that said, “Oh Clint” so that Natasha didn’t have to. Clint groaned and pulled his shirt back down. 

—

The world was spinning. and Clint is flying. He’s always wanted to fly. But was flying while lying on your back even possible? Clint supposed it is if he’s doing it.

Clint lolled his head to the side to find two Natashas. He tried to ask why there were two Natashas in a world where he could fly but the only sounds that came from his mouth were groans.

“Sshh, it’s going to be okay.” Natasha ran her hand down Clint’s cheek. “You’re going to be okay. Coulson’s going to be with you.” She said she stopped flying with him. Clint lolled his head to the other side and found Coulson there. 

“Stay with me, Clint.” Coulson told him, his voice was still as demanding as ever even though it wavered a little.

‘Always.’ Clint wanted to say, but his eyelids were starting to droop and it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Is it legal to fly with your eyes closed? 

What is he even saying? 

Of course it isn’t. That’s being a reckless flyer. He could hit a- what do you call a pedestrian in the air? - a cloudestrian. Yeah, that works. 

“Yes, you can’t hit the cloudestrians, Clint. So keep your eyes open.” Coulson said with a fond smile but a worried expression. 

Maybe he should start flying on his stomach then. That way he could see where he’s going. 

A warm hand kept him in place, making it impossible to turn on his stomach. “No, just stay still. Just, just keep your eyes open, for me, please.” Coulson begged, and really, Clint never could say no to him. He nodded. 

And then all too suddenly, Clint stopped flying. There were other voices wherever they were but Clint was focused on Cou- on Phil. He supposed he could call Phil by his first name now that they’ve flown side by side together. Maybe flying side by side is something like getting to third base, or maybe even 4th… or 5th, or 32nd; only better.

Phil even held his hand. That’s gotta be at least 45th base or something. Clint’s not too sure. Phil’s hand was warm and gentle - kinda like a blanket on a rainy day. Clint never wanted to let go. 

And then someone started cutting his tac vest and shirt off. Clint’s not too sure why, but that’s wrong. That’s got to stop. He tried to flail, to get away, but something is holding him down and Phil is still beside him, holding his hand. 

Clint tried to tell him to get the people to stop. He’s not sure why, but they needed to stop or something truly horrible was going to happen. Phil doesn’t hear Clint’s silent pleas, he’s not even looking at Clint’s face anymore. He just stared at the archer’s bloody torso and the dark words printed, stark, against pale skin. 

And then Clint remembered that, oh, right. Phil wasn’t supposed to see that.

—

When Clint woke up, he didn’t immediately open his eyes. Someone was holding his hand. At first he thought it was Natasha, but the hands were decidedly not feminine. It was familiar though, and the feel of the callouses on them told Clint that this man knew his way around a gun, or at least weapons. Why this man was holding Clint’s hand was beyond him. 

“I know you’re awake.” The voice told Clint that the hand belonged to Phil. 

Clint’s lips quirked and he slowly opened his eyes to find a more than tired looking Phil Coulson sitting beside his cot. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Clint told him. His mouth felt cottony, but no more than his usual waking up in a cot after a bad op scenario, so Clint figured he hasn’t been out for too long.

Phil smirked, “We really should stop meeting like this.” 

Clint huffed and tried to get up but his everything was currently not cooperating. “You’re telling me.” 

Phil’s thumb started running circles on Clint’s skin. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better.” Clint doesn’t comment on the hand, afraid that if he does, Phil will stop. “but nothing I can’t handle. I’m a little sore all over though, so my AARs are going to be a little late. Just a heads up.”

Phil smiled at him, and seriously, what did Clint do to get so many nice presents after fucking up so bad? “You’re always late with your After Actions.” Phil pointed out.

“Untrue, I handed it in on time that one time.” Clint protested.

“You mean that time you were bullied by Hill to pass it on time for once?” 

“Hey, I did it, didn’t I?” 

Phil chuckled softly, before his face grew serious and his hand squeezed Clint’s then let go. Clint missed the hand in his already but he doesn’t say it. “Listen, I have to talk to you about something.” 

“I’m not going to like this, am I?” Clint furrowed his brows.

“I’m- I’m not sure. I hope you do.” Phil visually steeled himself, and Clint could honestly say that he’s never seen Phil this nervous before, must be a big thing then. “I promised myself I wasn’t going to do this as soon as you woke up, but then I knew that if I didn’t do this now, I’d chicken out, and I really don’t want that.”

“Phil, just say it.” Clint urged.

Phil looked up to meet Clint’s eyes as he spoke, “I saw your words.” 

Clint tensed in his already pseudo-paralyzed state. Phil didn’t have to tell him which ones, because Clint has only really been hiding one. 

“I’m sorry.” Clint heard Phil say. He can’t say he’s surprised because honestly, Clint expected to be rejected. He just didn’t expect it to be this painful. “If I had known, then I would’ve told you that I’m in love with you a long time ago.” 

Clint turned to Phil so fast, he’s pretty sure he got whiplash. Phil isn’t looking at him. He’s looking at his thumbs, which are twiddling, by the way, and his ears were a tinge redder. In short, Phil Coulson was nervous.

Clint makes Phil nervous? Who knew that was possible?

“And I was just thinking, maybe, when you’re back on your feet and you’re- you’re, maybe, akin to the idea, we could go out to get dinner, or something? If you want.” Phil continued.

Now was probably a good time to say something impressive and romantic, and Clint should totally do that. Right now, 

“I- um-” 

Smooth, Barton. Very smooth.

“Of course, you’re not obligated to say yes. I was just-”

“No-” Clint panicked. “I mean, yeah. I’ll- I’ll go out with you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” Clint paused for a moment. “I just- how do I know you’re not just-” Clint didn’t finish his question.

Phil smiled at him and stood up. He took his suit jacket off and rolled his right sleeve up to show his forearm to Clint. Clint stared at the words printed there. 

“Why do you think I never take my suit off?” Phil asked with a smile. 

The words, unmistakable on Phil’s pale skin: ‘irreversibly in love with Clint Barton.’

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/126516328986/hell-week-is-finally-over-i-made-it-through)
> 
> Did you miss me? 'coz I missed you. <3


End file.
